Los ojos del dragón
by Gaiasole
Summary: Porque el origen del nombre de Draco Malfoy no viene de una simple casualidad pero si de un deseo de su progenitor a su unico hijo.Terminado.


**LOS OJOS DEL DRAGÓN**

_Por: _**Erol**

— Se lo aseguro señor Malfoy es un magnífico animal su mansión no tendrá mejor guardián que el viejo Taranis.

Lucius Malfoy observo el animal fríamente, su capa negra ondeaba debido al viento de las montañas de la Bretaña, frente a él se encontraba un animal que le habían descrito como "_Magnífico_". Los ojos grises lo estudiaban críticamente.

Lucius Malfoy siempre había estado orgulloso de ser mago el rango más alto dentro del mundo de la magia, titulo que pocos ostentaban, para Lucius las demás criaturas como elfos, duendes o hadas solo eran útiles más no imprescindibles.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba él un orgulloso sangre pura mostrando; disimuladamente, admiración ante el dragón de más de cinco metros, era uno realmente grande incluso dentro de su especie, un dragón poco común por su color albino de profundos ojos grises. Ojos críticos. Al menos quince magos lo apuntaban, señal de que le estaban deteniendo para que no les matara tan colosal criatura.

—Comprendo que Taranis es de un elevado costo- continuaba hablando el mago con el que comerciaba por aquel hermoso animal— Pero le aseguro que vale cada galeón de oro señor Malfoy.

Lucius mostró su mejor gesto de repugnancia al vendedor y al parecer el dragón también estaba furioso o así lo interpreto viendo el humo saliendo por los orificios de Taranis al ver al viejo comerciante mugriento regatear por él, el hocico del animal estaba cerrado debido a las cuerdas mágicas y sus ojos grises se envolvieron de negro, incluso Lucius supo que el enfado de la criatura había llegado a su límite.

La agitación del dragón hizo retroceder a los doce magos algunos más acobardados bajaron la varita terminando así con el hechizo; una oportunidad, la única que necesitaría la criatura para liberarse y agitar sus alas, aun cuando los magos intentaron amarrarle de nuevo todo intento fue en vano, la bestia desplegó unas magnificas alas que lo hacían aún más impresionante. El comerciante grito rabioso y en un instante su cuerpo fue pulverizado por el fuego del dragón.

Lucius no se movió porque sabía que darle la espalda a la bestia atraería su atención, por lo pronto los otros magos le estaban entreteniendo, la bestia rugió dejando todo en absoluto silencio.

Al apagarse ese rugido el miedo se apodero de la situación, los gritos de horror se elevaron de la misma manera que el dragón alzándose en sus dos patas traseras emprendía el vuelo.

—Es un animal magnifico Severus tal como me dijiste- hablo Lucius Malfoy cuando la criatura hubo desaparecido. Snape le mando una mirada irónica antes de bajar la vista del cielo. Lucius por el contrario la mantuvo fija hasta ver ahora una mota negra que conforme se acercaba dio la forma de su águila que con gracia se poso en su hombro. El mensaje era de Cissy fue tan fuerte su momentáneo aturdimiento que incluso la mueca de desprecio de Snape se altero en una de curiosidad.

—¿Qué dice Lucius?

—Mi hijo ah nacido, es varón- la fría voz de Lucius igual que su expresión siempre serena se deformaron por una desconocida felicidad— Severus viejo amigo ¡Soy padre!- sonrió orgulloso. Incluso Snape se permitió una sonrisa y de un momento a otro estaban en Manor Malfoy. Snape solo había visto una vez a Lucius sinceramente feliz. El día de su matrimonio. Ahora viéndolo sostener al pequeño de escaso pelo rubio lo veía de la misma manera.

—¡Es magnífico!- Narcisa desde la cama sonrió se le veía fatigada aunque se negaba a cerrar sus ojos por miedo a perderse a sus dos grandes amores— Cissy me has dado un hijo magnifico- el pequeño abrió ligeramente sus ojos dejando entre ver una iris grises— ¡Me a mirado!

—Lucius es muy pequeño como para poderte mirar

—¡Pues lo ha hecho! Sus ojos son grises tan grises como los ojos del dragón- exclamo extasiado de felicidad— Esta mañana Severus me llevo a ver una magnifica criatura y tú esta tarde me las has regalado Cissy. Draco se llamara Draco es majestuoso un príncipe, será príncipe Slytherin, mi hijo. Snape será su padrino ¿Verdad Draco?- el bebé apretó el dedo de su padre fuertemente negándose abrir esos ojos tan parecidos a los ojos del dragón si bien el niño estaba gustoso al escuchar las palabras de su progenitor sería su secreto.

**FIN**

Publicado: 10 de Octubre del 2007.

Reeditado: 27 de Mayo del 2011.


End file.
